projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
TERROR STRIKES - XCOM Army Part 5
Jared plays through the first terror level of his play-through. Synopsis Jared is heading in, and is making every chance possible of succeeding this mission, by selling pretty much everything. He can now have an extra soldier on the field, and buys a laser rifle and pistol. Jared checks out his team. This is a do or die mission! Jared doesn't like this map. There are 18 civilians that the aliens are trying to kill. The more people he saves, the lower the panic becomes. Jared would rather keep his squad alive rather than saving civilians. Jared gets 1 civilian quickly! 1 person is already killed! Jared likes how one civilian got themselves out of there! Two more civilians are saved. Jared can hear the aliens all over the place. He breaks into the building to find no aliens. The aliens, including floaters are seen, and one gets shot. Jared needs to work on the floater. He sees the chryssalid, aka the worst thing ever. Jared misses the chryssalid. The chryssalid takes some damage. Jared is conflicted, and his current plan isn't a good one. Jared thinks about killing the civilians so the aliens don't get to them! The civilians are killed. It had to be done! Jared's team shoot at the aliens, but the alien makes it all the way to where the team is! One of the team members is brutally killed. Everyone panics. Jared's best soldier is killed! Jared now needs to kill his team member's zombie. Jared's team continues to miss even with high accuracy. The zombie is now killed, and another member is poisoned. Another chryssalid is found. The chryssalid is killed with a shotgun. The chryssalids haven't done a lot so far. Jared throws a grenade at the chryssalid. It didn't affect the chryssalid, but the zombie problem is now gone. Jared fires a laser at the chryssalid. The aliens continue to hit Jared, and Jared's team panics some more. Another civilian is killed. It is now 3 saved - 4 killed. A zombie appears, and Jared must take it out. it gets taken care of. Jared continues to shoot at aliens. The floater disappears when Jared prepares to shoot at it. Jared is worried. The chryssalid is shot and destroyed as Jared yells at his team to shoot it! Jared now needs to find that floater! Jared sees it, and tries to take a shot. It doesn't pay off, but he did scare it. The next team member has a 80% chance of hitting, and Jared says that it is his most important shot. He misses! The next team member has a point blank shot - and doesn't kill it! The floater takes a shot at the team. She lived! Jared is saddened when he realizes that there are more! Jared shoots again, and the pistol works. Jared's team continues to miss their targets. Jared goes for a headshot, and kills the alien, completing the mission. Jared is relieved. Only four civilians were lost. Three members of the team were sacrificed during the mission. South America is now OK. A small Scout UFO has been found above Germany, so Jared decides to shoot it down. Jared only has three soldiers left. Jared can now make better armor, and needs alloys. There is a council support in one day. Russia and France are high priority. He chooses Russia. France has now withdrawn from the project, but Jared gets a B grade. Jared gets some more money and builds more things. The power generator is online. Alien abductions have come in. Category:XCOM Army Category:Videos